


The King's Assistance

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angel Wings, Behind the Scenes, Burning Soul, Emotional, F/F, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Pixies, Polar Opposites, Power Play, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Signer marks, Sleeping Together, Spirit Gate 3, Spirit World, Tropes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wingfic, as above so below - Freeform, bloom of the black rose, fake jack atlas - Freeform, flex your canon, happy birthday yuusei fudo, heart of the dragon, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, sink or sail, spin the wheel throw the dart, spirit world walker, star-crossed lovers, the town aint big enough, thirsty thursday prompt, ygo5dsmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: It's July 7th and it's a hot summer day. Yusei's got some fixing to do on his duel runner, shirtless, of course. Though, some people tend to use excuses to catch eyefuls of skin on special sweltering days.[[This is also a collection for YGO 5Ds Month 2020 happening on Tumblr. Only the first chapter is a submission to the Spirit Gates Drabble.]]
Relationships: Carly Nagisa/Sagiri Mikage, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	1. The King's Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/gifts).



> It's Yusei Fudo's birthday! Happy birthday, my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist! As a part of the YGO Collab Love's Spirit Gate drabble, I made this short piece. Additionally, this is also for Tumblr's YGO 5Ds Month 2020 and for Dr. Pants (bewdofchaos) who requested "Yusei working hard on his duel runner outside on a hot day and Jack catching an eyeful." Pandering to my ship, I see what you are doing, Pants xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Prompt: Offer

Jacket and brown gloves removed, Yusei wiped at his sweaty brow while he stared at the _Yusei Go_. She had been suffering from the last tournament, their duel being supernatural with physical harm from each attack. She was not outwardly broken, but her engine was overheating. Yusei had taken the opportunity—since no one needed his help—to fix her. Instead of being in the garage, he chose to work outside in the summer heat. That was starting to be a huge mistake.

Releasing a sigh, Yusei shirked off his top. It was damp from his sweat and had been sticking irritatingly to his skin. Laying it over the seat, he stretched his arms. Satisfied, Yusei got back to work.

He paused. In the side mirror, he could see Jack leaning against the garage frame, his violet eyes raking over Yusei’s spine. Pale arms crossed over his tank-top covered chest, also damp from his own perspiration. Jack scrutinizing Yusei’s work was normal. He had performed this task several times in the past to learn about the intricacy of their duel runners. However, he had never donned a pink blush before.

Standing up, Yusei turned toward Jack. Violet eyes widened at being caught, the pink darkening. It was… cute.

“I thought you went out with the others.” Yusei locked his gaze with Jack’s as he pushed himself away from the garage, saddling up to his side. A pale hand shielded his eyes from the intense sun’s rays. Yusei could not see the blush anymore. What a shame.

“Hmph. Like I’d abandon you. I figured I’d offer my help.”

Yusei quirked a brow. Frowning, Jack moved his hands to his hips, eyes squinting menacingly at Yusei,

“What?! Is that a problem?”

“No. That’s… really nice of you.”

“It’s your birthday. You’re receiving the gift of the King’s assistance.” Jack quickly shot a glare at the garage, hiding his burning face. Glancing at his duel runner’s dashboard, Yusei blinked at the date. July 7th. He had not celebrated his birthday in quite a long time… too busy saving the world.

He was surprised Jack remembered.

Turning back to the blushing blonde, Yusei could not help but smile.

“Thank you, Jack.”

The blonde huffed, but a quick side glance—and the intense heat of his cheeks—told Yusei that he was happy to remain by his side.

“Whatever. Happy birthday.”

Yusei’s heart fluttered.


	2. Sink or Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2 of YGO 5Ds Month 2020. "As good captains, we all have a ship we’d set sail on. Which is yours?"
> 
> Kingcrabshipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not involved with the Spirit Gate Round 3, but I wanted to continue adding to YGO 5Ds Month 2020 (but also not make a million drabbles.) So if you are interested in the day by day challenges, feel free to read. But each chapter will be a separate piece.

Their pinkies found each other, carefully curling digit around nervous digit. Jack’s heart raced within his chest while he stared at the ceiling, refusing to glance at the love of his life beside him. Rather, he let himself feel their skin, that pinky wanting more and dragging his palm to lay searing against the other’s. If Jack hadn’t known he was breathing and living in Neo Domino City, he would have thought he’d died right there. The palm within his own was so hot and so smooth despite years of tinkering that it made his own sweat.

“Jack.”

His heart jumped at his own name, whispered off the lips of the other like ripples of waves against the shore. A buzzing heat came to his cheekbones, dancing under his bottom lids and making him feel light-headed. The palms against his own moved once more, the sheets crinkling and pulling like groans as the other scooted closer.

Motor oil and sweat hit his nostrils. Instead of being revolting or sour, Jack instead turned his head to capture more of the scent. It curled his toes, his stomach doing strange flips as he took in more. A hard day’s work clung to the other’s clothes, sweat from the summer heat now dry and cool in the night air. Jack turned his body, shifting closer to capture another deep inhale. The other smelled him too, he could hear that little gasping inhale, feel that nose bury against his neck.

He should really open his eyes and look at the person who made him see stars.

Purple irises met deep blue. Jack held his breath as he stared longingly into Yusei’s eyes, captured his soul and essence every second that ticked by. The corner of his eyes crinkled, a smile following those olive lips. Jack trailed his eyes down that tattooed marker upon his cheek, going down to Yusei’s neck and landing upon his slightly revealing tank top. Swallowing, Jack couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out, pressing his palm against Yusei’s chest. The man before him took in a stuttering inhale, his chest expanding and his blue eyes fluttered behind long lashes.

Swallowing again, Jack thought about crashing their lips together like tidal waves hitting a cliffside. They looked soft yet strong, a tint of pink as color flooded Yusei’s face. Fingers curled around the hand on his chest. Shifting and bed groaning until those blue eyes were only inches from his own. Breath ghosted against Jack’s lips, their mouths centimeters apart.

“Yusei.”

“I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

Yusei’s voice was like honey, dripping over Jack’s body and making him feel sticky, uncomfortable, yet so sweet and delicious that he wanted more. Another swallow of his saliva. Did Jack’s breath smell okay? He had no time to check.

“Yes.”

Careful lips pressed forward, a light bump against his own. Jack parted his slightly, Yusei’s own following the motion. It deepened the kiss, letting their lips mold together over small openings, tongues tentatively reaching out to caress the other. Jack’s eyes stung with a strange prickle to tear up. He kept them closed, tilting his head as Yusei’s tongue swept across his own in a confident and powerful pet. Like a ship lost at sea, caught within the waves and unable to pull back, Jack let their tongues swirl in an overwhelming cascade of ecstasy.

Long before he wanted it to end, Yusei pulled away. Their lips tingled, breath coming out in small pants as their eyes opened to once more stare into each others. Jack lost himself within those crystal blues before him, feeling arms come around his waist and pull him into an embrace.

His spell was broken as Yusei buried his nose against the crook of his neck. He could only hear, smell, and feel Yusei pressed against him. He longed for the other two senses, to complete him once more.

“I love you.” Yusei’s lips tickled his neck, light kisses pressed to his jugular.

“When did you get so sappy?” Jack laughed, his arms tightening around Yusei. His heart rate was picking up, his pale cheeks darkening. Maybe he was sappy, too.

A chuckle, “Since the day you said yes.”

Glancing to the top of Yusei’s head, Jack raised his left hand up and stared at the beautiful gem that rested against his knuckle. He would have never thought he’d want something so gaudy and so sparkling and beautiful, thinking a simple band was in his future at some point. But Yusei had produced a ring that held diamonds and metals of different colors, curling around his finger like a crown yet acting like gears stuck together. A mix of their lives in both Satellite and the City.

Pressing his cheek to the top of Yusei’s head, Jack held his hand up against the window where the glitter and shine of the City poured through. Hidden away in their little clock shop, Jack couldn’t help but feel like he’d gain the greatest riches in the world and knew, beyond a doubt, that they would never be lost.

“I’ll say yes a thousand times.” Jack whispered. Yusei chuckled against him, hands petting his lower spine. Yusei’s face pulled away from his chest, tilting up with pursed lips. Jack met them again, letting his eyes slide closed and his fingers bury in Yusei’s hair. He let their tidal waves crash and roll once more.

Their relationship and past and futures were like a ship where he the captain. They set sail years ago, going through storms and pirates and dangers, losing pieces of their sails and carriages. But they pressed on, gathering riches and seeing lands beyond their wildest dreams. Jack would continue to captain their ship, lead them to grand adventures. And when a hole should start to sink their vessel, he’d go down with it. Just as any good captain would do.

By then, their adventures would continue deep beneath the sea, forever tangled in coral.


	3. Bloom of the Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 5 (JULY 11TH): BLOOM OF THE BLACK ROSE**   
>  _Pitch dark flower, set to bloom! Today we celebrate the Black Rose, Aki Izayoi! How will you choose to celebrate our loyal psychic?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for YGO 5Ds Month 2020 on Tumblr, a haiku 50-70-50 ficlet dedicated to Akiza

She was surrounded by darkness, the shroud of her own mind. A mask covered her face, like that of a pristine doll. Perfect and plain, hidden yet curious. No one understood her, or saw her for who she was. She was nothing more than a monster with conjuration too powerful.

But then the abyss illuminated. Slowly at first, starting with stars blinking to life well above her head. Twinkling in the night, growing brighter and brighter like a warm smile. Then came a torch burning much like a fist of fire, held out to cover her in an orange glow. Two green hues floated akin to spirits, reaching toward her with ethereal hands while a red bird cawed high above.

She was renewed, taking the palms of the twins before her. Staring with arms across his chest, Jack gave her a welcoming smirk. A grin from Crow made her heart swell. Standing in the opening door of light, Yusei called to her. Akiza was free, and she was finally home.


	4. As Above, So Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 6 (JULY 12TH): AS ABOVE, SO BELOW**   
>  _Heaven or hell. Signers or Dark Signers. The Crimson Dragon vs the Earthbound Immortals. Whose side are you on?_
> 
> Enjoy some Kingcrabshipping 😉

“Jack! Come back to your senses!”

Yusei cried, reaching out toward the man clad in black. He wore the clothes of the Dark Signers, his scleras dark and absorbing his violet irises. He looked menacing even without any purple markers on his face. Pale and ghostly, hair no longer gold but a sickly yellow. His sharp grin looked both forced and natural.

Yusei’s heart cried out.

Slowly, Jack raised his arm outward. As he did, the world around them crumbled and eroded away. Satellite was replaced with an endless void, Yusei standing upon a small rock suspended within the air.

Jack needed no special ground. He floated, his palm turned upward and a softer smile upon his lips. Those black-violet eyes lovingly held Yusei’s. His blonde hair swayed within the wind as it picked up, making their coats flutter at its strength.

“Join me. We’re broken, two fallen kings. The darkness wants us. The Immortals want us, Yusei.” Jack’s voice reverberated in the space. His coat collars flapping harder as the wind grew stronger. Yusei had to dig his shoes into the island of rock below him, keeping himself from falling into the abyss.

“Jack, this isn’t you.”

“It is now, Yusei. Join me.”

His eyes widened as he watched an inky tear fall down Jack’s pale cheek, leaving behind a murky line. The soft smile never faded, and those black-violet eyes stayed strongly against his own. His heart pulsed, beat loudly for Jack.

He couldn’t leave him to fight this darkness alone.

Reading out, Yusei grimaced against the darkness as it seemed to suck the very life out of his skin, turning his fingertips white.

“I’ll save you, Jack. We are Signers. You are a Signer, the first. You are a hero and a king, no fallen. Meant to lead this world to freedom.” Yusei felt his rock move forward, drawing him closer to Jack’s floating form. His fingers shook as he reached out toward Jack’s.

Black vines and thorns pulled from the darkness, wrapping around Jack and crawling up his arm, opening like a flower and waiting for Yusei to take his palm. Jack smiled more, his teeth showing and making him look brighter.

“Let’s rule together, Yusei.” Jack whispered, his violet irises growing dull. Yusei swallowed. Taking Jack’s hand meant allowing those thorns to scratch out the Crimson Dragon’s mark, much like it had done to Jack’s. Scars laced over the red lines of the Wings, and a dark purple Hummingbird took over his other arm, glowing within the darkness.

The Crimson Dragon’s Head glowed red, keeping the thorns at bay. Yusei had to believe that taking the palm before him meant he could save Jack, pull him out of the Dark Signers grasp and return him to the Crimson Dragon’s. Redeem him in some way.

He wasn’t going to let Jack disappear from his life twice.

Clapping his palm down over Jack’s, Yusei stared hard into those black-violet eyes. He pulled their palms toward his chest, forcing Jack to stumble forward and into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest, his head tipping back as he rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder. The vines and thorns wrapped around them both, digging into Yusei’s back. He grimaced, but palms rested against his shoulder blades, keeping him just as close.

“I won’t… let them take you.” Yusei tightened his grip on Jack.

“Then join me, Yusei. The darkness… is where we belong.”

“Says who?”

Jack remained silent. Yusei felt like he was choking, his forearms burning as thorns came across his Signer mark and scratched at his skin, tearing his jacket. His mark glowed brightly even against the blood. His other arm itched as a faint, darker mark tried to present itself.

“Give in, Yusei.” Jack’s body was warm, holding Yusei gently. Fingers reached up to the back of his head, petting his hair.

“If I do… will I get to stay with you?”

Jack pulled back, his ink smudged face staring questioningly at Yusei. Determined, Yusei grabbed at Jack’s upper arms. He stood on his tip toes, forcing Jack to bend as they pressed their foreheads together. Something he always wanted to do… but unable since Jack’s disappearance.

“I love you, Jack.”

More ink streamed down from Jack’s eyes, his smile growing as his eyes closed. His nose rubbed against Yusei’s in an intimate gesture.

“I… I love you too… Yusei.”

Jack tilted his head, brushing his lips against Yusei’s. His heart clenched, his opportunity to gain Jack’s mind lost. Even his confession hadn’t brought him back, instating welcoming him to the darkness. Fine, then Yusei would follow him there, accept the offer to stay by Jack’s side. While tears formed in his eyes, he closed them and pressed their lips together in a full kiss. He felt Jack meld against him, the thorns scratching at their skin as itchy pain overtook them both.

The Crimson Dragon cried out.

Heat enveloped them, forcing Yusei’s eyes open. Jack’s clothes glowed, the darkness of the fabric receding until his original white took over once more. The thorns around them broke apart violently while the inky upon Jack’s cheeks whispered away like sand. Violet irises opened, scleras white once more and tears cleaned. A red, firy body wrapped around them, banishing the darkness and taking them back in Satellite’s crumbled surface.

Their feet touched the ground, and Jack fell limp against Yusei’s body. An overwhelming tiredness took over Yusei, his arms tightening around Jack before they both fell to unconsciousness. The Crimson Dragon cradled them in its tail, settling the two upon the ground. They were curled around each other, breathing as one and tears mixing together with small happy smiles upon their lips. Light returned to them and the world.

It seemed Heaven still had need of its fallen angels.


	5. This Town Ain't Big Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 7 (JULY 13TH): THIS TOWN AINT BIG ENOUGH**   
>  _Yeehaw! Bring out your ponchos, set your guns to duel, and show us what all Satisfaction Town has to bring? Is it a character? The city itself? A duel? Satisfy us!_
> 
> Some Kiryuu and Jack friendship 😁

“So this was the graveyard you chose.”

Turning his head, Kiryuu regarded Jack as he stood on the cliffside beside him, staring down at the newly reformed Satisfaction Town, formerly known as Crash Town. The buildings were being updated now that the threat of working in an underground mine dispersed from the location.

Jack’s lips were held in a tight line, his violet irises glaring fiery at the town. He hadn’t been around when Kiryuu was on his war path of death, seeking a challenger that would end his misery. Who would have thought that his redemption needed to come from the very man he felt guilty for harming? Yusei had defeated him, sent him to the mines, and then followed after him to rescue him.

He didn’t deserve Yusei’s friendship.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Kiryuu smiled, looking at his knees from where he sat. He could hear Jack’s coat flapping around him as he stared out at the town. It had taken Yusei a lot to shake him out of his self-sacrificing mindset. Those antics had kept him from the brink of death.

“But you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I have purpose once again.” Kiryuu smiled, seeing two familiar little faces come out of one of the houses, their laughter dancing in the air. Nico and West, now under his care, made him feel more alive than he had even as leader of Team Satisfaction. They gave him a purpose: to guide them and help them grow. It was his fault that their father was gone, so now he took up that mantle to make sure they became well established adults. And they were already far better than he could have hoped for.

Kiryuu never thought he’d want to be a parent.

“Are you really satisfied? Living here? You won’t kill yourself again?” He could feel Jack’s gaze upon his shoulder. Blunt and to the point, just as Jack’s style. Asking if Kiryuu had any more suicidal tendencies. He couldn’t help but chuckle. When did he get such a good friend? And why didn’t he spend more time with him?

“I’m never satisfied. You know that.”

Jack laughed, loud and so full of mirth that Kiryuu had to look at him. When his fit ended, he grinned showing off his teeth in the setting sun. Those violet irises landed back on Kiryuu, electricity and fire swirling within them.

“Good. I’d have to beat some sense into you if you said otherwise.”

“With a duel?”

Jack chuckled. Kiryuu did as well.

“Are you subtly trying to challenge the king?”

“I heard Yusei was the new king. You were runner up.”

Kiryuu held back a laugh as Jack’s eyebrow twitched, his grin becoming a bit more agitated. His hands instantly went to his hips, those violet irises now holding a challenge.

“Grab your deck, Kyousuke. I’ll show you to mock me.”

He laughed, standing from the cliffside and following after the former king of Neo Domino City. Yes, his satisfaction could not be tamed. And yes, he found purpose once again through Nico and West. But here, challenging an old friend he thought would never forgive him, gave me one of the greatest satisfactions he could ever hope for.


	6. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 8 (JULY 14TH): POWER PLAY**   
>  _Further Turbo Dueling King, the Master of Faster, lover of ramen, and one hell of a (jack)ass. Today we’re celebrating the King Himself: Jack Atlas!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YGO 5Ds Month 2020 on Tumblr. This is actually an idea I've been playing with to make a fic. Let me know what you think, cause I absolutely adore dimensional time rifts, and this is one of those types of stories (if made in full).
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this Kingcrabshipping!

Yusei waited, standing behind the cargo building while the waves crashed against the Satellite docks. Ahead of him, Jack Atlas crouched over a tiny boat that held a struggling boy. Yusei recognized him, Rally’s voice thundering in the empty space.

“Why are you doing this, Jack?” Rally tried to pull away from the blonde, his body twisting and turning as he was bound in ropes. Yusei could not see Jack’s face, but he knew he held a neutral expression. It was the one he always wore when he did something he did not particularly enjoy but knew he had to perform.

“Struggle anymore and I’ll throw you to the sea now.” Jack mumbled, his hands keeping the boy down in the boat. Rally stopped struggling. Yusei also could not see his face, but he heard Rally’s sniffles as Jack continued his ministrations. He made sure the boat was stable before he would push it off.

“Please, Jack. Tell me why.” Rally sniffled.

Jack’s back tightened, Yusei could see it even from behind the building. He wanted to desperately to run out and smooth those lines, to wrap Jack in his arms and tell him it was alright. That everything was going to be alright and that Jack was special and no one would say otherwise.

But any interference would give the enemy exactly what he wanted.

“Just shut up.” Jack mumbled again, his voice strained. Yusei glanced around himself, looking into the shadows. Paradox had yet to show, which meant that Yusei had time to watch events unfold. Ones he had not been present for, had no way of ever knowing what really happened or how Jack felt. In his memory, he had been so angry with Jack. The blonde had betrayed him, throwing their friend out to the sea and making him choose between his life or his cards. Yusei took the obvious choice but lost his duel runner and dragon. At that moment, Jack had been vicious and arrogant, settling to become king no matter what.

But learning of the trials and pain Jack had undergone, following Godwin’s orders and being coaxed and goaded into taking the dragon, Yusei could not help but pity him. He could see it in his shoulders, in that neutral expression that hid his agony, in the way he hesitated before pushing Rally out. Everything Jack did had something else within. He was not doing this simply to gain his royal title: he was doing it to save his friends and family.

Who was to say Godwin would not have come after them? Who was to say that Godwin’s agenda would result in him doing far worse than coaxing Jack to steal and run?

A swirling vortex appeared to Yusei’s left. He pressed himself against the building, hiding in the shadows as a portal opened. The same one Yusei had run into to stop Paradox. Speaking of the Devil, the very man stepped forward, his hair dancing around his mask as he stared at Jack’s back. Yusei could not tell if he was smiling or frowning, but his gaze was locked on Jack. His intention was clear.

A hand came up. Within his palm sat a pistol, black, heavy, and deadly. Yusei’s heart hammered in his chest, his legs tingling as he moved before he even thought. He threw himself at Paradox once more, tackling him back toward the portal. The gun dropped from his hand, falling into the glittering, red space and disappearing into another time.

Everything seemed to slow down. As Yusei fell with his enemy toward the vortex, his head turned to catch one last glimpse of the former Jack Atlas. Unknowing of the danger lurking behind him, the blonde still remained turned away, his arm up as a screen flickered before him. Yusei could see himself talking with Jack. His face was younger with far less stress and anxiety. He was markerless and naive.

It was the moment when Jack had told him where Rally was. Had sent him coordinates to lure him into a deadly choice and to lose his trust in Jack for several years. At the time, Yusei had been angry and upset at Jack’s betrayal. Older and far wiser, Yusei’s heart yearned to fill the emptiness within Jack’s chest. All the pain and all the suffering he had gone through in this moment… Jack had willingly betrayed Yusei to protect him and to gain a new life. One he regretted every single day.

Yusei would eventually learn the truth. It would not be until years later when they would fight amongst themselves with the Crimson Dragon scolding their behavior. It would not be until after Jack bled and Yusei cried that they would reconcile their sufferings. It would be another year before Yusei would be brave enough to press his lips to Jack’s, testing the waters of their friendship. And it would not be until yet another year before Jack would ask Yusei to marry him, his smile and heart and soul so much calmer than it had been in all his life.

The pain they endured at this moment was worth it all. Worth the eventual desired outcome despite how much Paradox tried to change it. Jack’s death would change the whole future for without his regrets, the Signers never would have met. Satellite and Neo Domino City would never have connected. Yusei would have been none the wiser, his Stardust and duel runner still within his possession and Rally saved. Jack would have faded from their existence, thought to have run and never made a name for himself. Yusei would have thought what could have been… and the torture and anguish of the people of Satellite would have continued. Perhaps, the Earthbound Immortals may have even won their game. Yusei would not have obtained his power, and none of the Signers would be there to stop their reign. Jack had been key to starting it all… and his death could be the reason they all fell.

“You fool!” Paradox cried out, both of their bodies passing through the vortex. Jack began to turn but Yusei and Paradox were sucked within, the entrance closing most likely before Jack could have seen. In his hold, Paradox struggled to push Yusei away. Grunting, he clung on, keeping themselves pressed together. Like hell he would be thrown away to a random time!

“Don’t you want to save the future? Why do you fight this?” Another portal opened at the end of a long tunnel, their passage to head back to Yusei’s timeline. Still clinging, Yusei focused on the white opening. He could hear Akiza, Lua, Luka, Crow, and even Jack calling out his name. Their future was still intact… and Yusei had a husband waiting for him on the other side.

“The future isn’t set in stone! And—I won’t let you do it! I won’t let you kill Jack for an outcome you aren’t even sure will happen!”

“It’s one life, Yusei! One life for thousands! Surely you must see the greater good here?”

They drew closer to the opening. Yusei honed in on Jack’s voice, hearing the terror and anguish yet adoration and confidence in his return.

“I will change the future! I will make it so Synchros never destroy us. And I’ll do it with Jack by my side! I won’t ever let you harm him.” Yusei glared, his face inches from Paradox’ mask. He could not tell his expression, but the enemy stopped struggling. He let them fall into the bright white light, back to the future already created because Jack got to live.

Maybe, just maybe, Paradox was starting to believe in Yusei. Believe in him just as his friends did. As his husband did. Believe that he could change the outcome that lay ahead. And Yusei, despite not believing in himself, would do everything he could to make that outcome a reality.

Jack had suffered long enough in this world. He had lost too much, had given up more. Yusei would rather let hell reign over them all before he would let Jack be lost to his own darkness. And that thought pushed him forward—no propelled him forward. He wanted a future where he and Jack could be happy.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

White light made Yusei blind.


	7. Tough to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 10 (JULY 16TH): FREE DAY I/INTRODUCTION DAY**   
>  _Our first free day! Use this day to either introduce yourself to the crowd or feel free to leave it open! It’s up to you!_
> 
> For YGO 5Ds Month 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I enjoy writing, I figured I'd use the free day to do a little oneshot based off the prompt "Can I sleep here tonight? With you?". My lovely YGO Discord server helped me to come up with this short, so a huge shout out to them! 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my kingcrabshipping drabble.

Lightning shot across the sky like the breaking of glass outside the window, illuminating the bedroom in a flash of white. Jack opened his eyes, blinked, and inhaled quick and deep as he was roused from sleep. A tanner arm was limply pressed over his hip. Yusei’s soft breaths tickled the back of Jack’s neck. Well, at least his husband wasn’t disturbed.

The roll of thunder growled. Yusei flinched, twitching his fingers on Jack’s hipbone. After he settled, Yusei pushed his palm to Jack’s stomach. He pressed closer, his chest snugly fitting against Jack’s back. He released another sigh, air puffing and shifting Jack’s neck hairs. Okay, so Yusei was slightly perturbed by the storm.

With his husband settled once more, Jack closed his eyes. As he inhaled, he could count the ending roll of the thunder. It died off, leaving just the pattering of rain against the window glass. A small creak outside the bedroom door peaked his interest. His body went rigid, his ears honing in on the floorboards groaning from a passerby. It squeaked again as the person came back, shifting their weight upon their heels just outside. Too light to be Crow, and too anxious to be overlooked.

Jack released an exhale, sitting up. Yusei’s arm limply landed in his lap as he turned toward the the bedroom door. It was cracked open just a tad, allowing both Jack and Yusei to react to anyone coming inside their space. Normally, it was void of people, but at this moment, a small face peeked within, one hand on the door and the other clutching a small teddy bear to her chest. Her turquoise hair was down and tussled, obviously distraught from a restless sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Jack’s voice scratched his throat as he spoke,

“What’s wrong, Luka?”

The female twin hugged the bear tighter to her chest, her eyes going to the window as more light flashed in the distance. Jack rubbed at his neck, too sleepy to really understand her plight. His muscles were stiff from a sudden wakefulness, distracting him.

“Can I… sleep here tonight? With you?”

She shifted on her feet again. Almost ashamed of herself, her bright eyes quickly darted to the bear in her clutches. Thunder rolled and she flinched, violently. Jack sighed, bumping his fist against Yusei’s chest. His husband inhaled sharply, a small groan escaping his lips before he sluggishly turned on the bed, placing space between himself and Jack.

“Sure. Come on.” Jack lifted the covers, patting the now empty spot. Another flash outside the window moved Luka. She crawled onto the bed, maneuvering over Yusei’s unconscious form. She spared him a glance, unsure, but Jack pulled at her arm to help her settle upon the sheets.

“He’s dead to the world. Don’t worry about him.” Jack confirmed by patting Yusei’s chest. He barely moved, a snore escaping his lips instead. Luka giggled, holding her bear to her chest as Jack motioned for her to lie down. He placed the covers on top of her, a roll of thunder reverberating in the room. She barely twitched as he settled beside her, lying on his side and putting his arm down on top of her over the covers. She was caged between him and Yusei, protected from the elements and sounds. She snuggled close, seeming to enjoy it.

Jack closed his eyes. The bed shifted as Yusei turned once more, his arm plopping on top of Jack’s. His chin rested on the top of Luka’s head, eyes closed and breath puffing out onto Jack’s face. He smirked, listening to Luka giggle again as she was fully protected in both their arms. Even as another strike of lightning hit outside, Luka barely noticed. Instead, she fell asleep soundly.

Jack rested as well, a soft and sweet smile upon his lips.


	8. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 12 (JULY 18TH): STAR-CROSSED LOVERS**   
>  _Have you ever wanted to see the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds paired up with someone from another show entirely? Wanna see Yusei Fudo in a relationship with Dawn from Pokemon? Now’s your chance! Anything is possible today!_
> 
> For YGO 5Ds Month 2020. With a taste of Kingcrabshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I adore the Amazon Original **Carnival Row**. It's a pretty crazy story of creatures and humans learning to co-exist together while a murder mystery is in its wake. I wanted to marry the two together, so this story of Pix!Jack and Human!Yusei came to be!
> 
> **WARNINGS: Non-consensual Body Morphology**
> 
> RATING: Mature

Jack hissed, tears in his eyes as he leaned forward, his fists tightening on the fabric of his jeans.

“Sorry.” Yusei’s quiet voice echoed in the small bedroom. There was barely anything within the space, just a bed and a small dresser. Currently, Jack was sitting on a stool in the center, Yusei right behind him with a first aid kit. Shivering and glancing over his shoulder, Jack grit his teeth,

“Just hurry up.”

Yusei nodded, his left palm just below his shoulder blade, the other hand holding a tweezer with a cotton ball grasped between its prongs. Carefully, he dabbed at Jack’s back. He flinched, the alcohol making his stitches burn. A yelp sharply thrust out of his mouth, his body straightening out of Yusei’s press. Fuck, that hurt a lot.

“I’m sorry.” Jack glared at Yusei, however he softened his gaze as he stared at the shame and distraught within the human. Yusei’s bottom lip was between his teeth, his hands shaking and tears clinging to the edges of his eyes. He almost glared at the surgical wounds as he worked.

Unable to keep eye contact, Jack glanced at his empty bed. His fingers dug into his knees, “Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything.”

“They found out you were a Critch because of me.” Yusei paused in his prodding. A moment passed before Jack’s eyes widened, Yusei’s forehead pressing against the back of his neck so tenderly that he almost flinched. The human was curled carefully over his wounds, keeping himself off the stitches and blood. Droplets of tears plopped on his neck, sliding down his spine. A human crying for his plight was… strange. Though he should have expected it from Yusei.

Jack kept silent. He let Yusei cry, feeling shame and rage all at the same time. Though it was true that Yusei’s warning had alerted the inspectors, it wasn’t his fault that his wings were now gone.

It had been a normal day, Jack flying under the radar as he left Carnival Row for the Mainland. Yusei’s mechanical shop of oddities rested in the epicenter, a difficult location to get to as a Critch without a work permit. But after the first initial visit, Jack was able to find blind spots in the city to travel. He knew the patrol regiments of the inspectors. It was just another easy visit, like always.

“Fuck.” Yusei berated himself quietly. He was breaking apart, and Jack had no idea how to help him. His fingers came up, petting at his shoulder as he waited for the human to grasp onto him. When he did, Jack interlocked their fingers. The only comfort he could bring to the far more emotional creature.

Thinking back to Yusei’s shop, Jack remembered he’d entered the upstairs window with a vocal threat, something about stealing the remnants of his coffee if Yusei didn’t greet him properly. The thudding of little feet made him quickly throw a coat over his wings, hiding them against his back. Two human children had appeared at the door, asking him questions of how he got into the building. They tried to call for an inspector about a thief, but Yusei calmed them quickly.

Jack wasn’t too knowledgeable about human children. He assumed they were much like Yusei: quiet and wise. He’d been truthful, saying he’d flown there. That had been a mistake, the children both fascinated and horrified to have a Pix in their midst. Yusei had told them they were not allowed to say a word to a single soul, but apparently human children didn’t understand that concept. When they left the shop, they told the first person they ran into: an inspector.

It probably would have been fine if Jack hadn’t worried and Yusei hadn’t told him to run. They could have assumed he had a work permit. Instead, they gave chase after a Pix who was unable to take his coat off quick enough. That snag allowed the human law enforcers to tackle him down and cuff him, sending him to the prison that mainly held Critch.

If Jack had evaded the police, or if Yusei had told him to remain, maybe Jack wouldn’t have been bailed out by a human stranger with gray hair and a smug smirk. Maybe he would have been in Yusei’s shop watching him work instead of being gagged and tied up, pressed to a table. He wouldn’t have felt the pain of his wings being severed from his nerves or hear his own exploding muffled scream as he passed out from the sheer pain.

The next thing Jack had known, he had been waking up in the stinking streets of Carnival Row, his back on fire and a strange inability to walk. Those who did not know him thought he was a drunk human, or those who saw him simply did not care. It wasn’t until Jack was almost home did he think about moving his wings only to find they weren’t there.

“I’m going to head to the Homeland.”

Yusei’s tears had dried up, his head simply resting against Jack for comfort. However, once his words came out, the human flinched. Their interlaced fingers tightened together. He knew what it meant for Jack to go back to that war zone. Jack had no words of comfort to give.

“Alone?”

“Alone.”

He felt Yusei nod against him. They stayed like that, Yusei still pressed to Jack’s back carefully. This was probably the last time they’d see each other for a while and despite how numb Jack felt, it was nice.

“I’ll return after some time… I just…”

“Need to find yourself?”

“Yeah.” Jack squeezed Yusei’s hand. Something in his chest tightened. He missed his wings, the ability to stretch them and shudder them, the translucent membrane spreading rainbow colors around the room when the light hit them just right. He never realized how much he appreciated them until they were gone.

“I understand.” Yusei mumbled against his neck. He could feel his lips open and close, as if he wanted to say more. Probably something like ‘I’ll be here when you get back,’ but they died on his tongue. It wasn’t a guarantee when Jack would return. If he would return.

Instead of dwelling too darkly on it, Jack enjoyed the silence and comfort of Yusei’s awkward embrace. His nerves lit, phantom movements of his wings making him clutch his hand tighter on Yusei’s. It was strange… feeling his wings without actually having them. It made everything wrong in the world. Returning to his roots, despite the horrors that lay there, was probably the best way to cope. Yusei was too human to understand. Atem, Jaden, and Syrus weren’t blood. They wouldn’t make him feel better, and being around them with their intact bodies would make him self conscience.

No, leaving was the best option.

Yusei pressed lips to the back of his neck, almost subconsciously. Yeah… Jack would miss this.


	9. Spirit World Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For YGO 5Ds Month 2020 (Day 15--July 21st): the holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! She may be small, but she is mighty! Bow down to the protector of the Spirit World—Luka/Luna! Today’s day is all about her!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is all about Luka and her wonderful powers of entering the Spirit World. But I wouldn't be on brand if I didn't include Jack Atlas somehow 😉 So here is Jack and Luka's adventure!
> 
> **RATED: G**

“Kuribon, slow down!”

Luka breathed hard, following after the Spirit that only she could see. To others, she looked like a child running about the square with fun fury. But in reality, Kuribon was desperate. It bounced and chortled at her, waiting momentarily before continuing forward at mad speed. It’s actions were erratic and frenzied, unlike Kuribon had ever been before.

Something was terribly wrong.

_“Brrri!”_

Kuribon jumped again, heading toward Yusei’s garage. Luka continued to follow, an understanding met between the two. The Signers were the best help the Spirit World could gather, Luka being the gateway. Whoever Kuribon was seeking would most likely be a Signer with great power. Kuribon was probably looking for Yusei himself. Which was good because despite the others not often believing she could enter the Spirit World, Yusei was the most understanding.

As they got closer, Kuribon jumped inside the garage. Luka followed, panting and resting for a moment once within. She looked up to find Jack, Crow, and Yusei all working on Crow’s duel runner. Jack was mainly standing beside the table with Yusei, looking over the schematics of _Blackwing_ while Crow sat upon the machine, revving its engine.

“Again.” Yusei commanded. Crow nodded, twisting the handle and revving the engine once more. Stats on the computer jumped up, Yusei making a face at them. Jack seemed to make a disgruntled noise that matched Yusei’s concerns.

Searching, Luka found Kuribon to be bouncing on Jack’s shoulder, squealing loudly and trying desperately to get his attention. He was none the wiser, straightening and folding his arms across his chest to glare darkly at the computer screen.

“Oh, hey Luka! What brings ya ‘ere?” Crow lifted the visor of his helmet to meet Luka’s gaze. He grinned at her. Kuribon continued to screech, especially as Jack turned to regard Luka with Yusei.

“Luka, what’s wrong?” The line of Yusei’s lips changed from agitated to extreme worry. He looked her over, peered into her eyes and noticed her pattering heart of fear and anxiety. She opened her mouth, ready to explain herself, but she stopped quickly.

 _“Brri! Brri!”_ Kuribon continued to try to pull Jack with it toward Luka but to no avail. She had promised her Spirit friend that she wouldn’t say a word until they got to the Spirit World. There were enemies waiting in the shadows, waiting to grab a hold of Kuribon, herself, and apparently Jack.

Steeling herself, Luka stalked forward until she was in front of Jack. He looked down at her, his hands going to his hips. Reaching up, Luka grabbed a hold of his left palm, holding his larger hand in her two. His eyes widened for a moment.

“Jack, come with me. I need your help.” Luka walked backwards, taking Jack with her. He was dumbfounded, easily letting her drag him forward toward the garage opening.

“Wait, wait. What’s wrong?” Jack paused, forcing Luka to stop as well. She was much weaker than Jack, only able to dangle or pull without much budge on his arm.

“Yeah, lil’ miss. Jack ain’t much help fer most things. Ya might want Yusei er I.”

“Hey!” Jack glared at Crow who just shrugged, his own concern too much on Luka to really shake Jack more than that. Even Yusei had stood from his seat, coming over to see what he could do. Kuribon continued to chatter, now by Jack’s foot and trying to push him forward despite being unseen and being unable to move the strong former-king.

Tears prick Luka’s eyes as she glanced toward the shadow, seeing a pair of red eyes stare back. She tugged at Jack’s palm again, sniffing and trying to appear strong,

“Please, Jack. Just you. I need just you.”

Jack looked to Crow and Yusei as if to ask for help. But both of them were stumped, looking to each other with a silent conversation. Luka felt Jack finally budge, his feet allowing himself to be driven forward with her as he accepted her request. She wiped quickly at a tear, smiling at him as she pulled him forward.

“Thank you, Jack.”

“S-Sure.” Flustered, Jack glanced back at Yusei and Crow once more. Kuribon squeaked before bounding forward, seeing that Jack was now following. Luka continued on Kuribon’s path, her hand tightly within Jack’s to keep him moving forward.

They went to the center of the square, standing before the water fountain. Kuribon jumped on the edge, making small chirping noises that only Luka could understand. She pulled Jack forward once more, having him stand before her in front of the water fountain. She looked around, feeling eyes and whispers cascade around her. Jack pressed his free palm to her shoulder, garnering her attention once more.

“Come on, Luka. You usually aren’t so mysterious. What’s wrong? Yusei, Crow, and I… we can help.”

Glancing back up at the blonde, Luka gave him an apologetic smile. Kuribon chittered again before jumping into the fountain behind them, a large yellow vortex opening.

“I know you can. And that’s why I’ve asked you to come with me. Do you… trust me, Jack?”

Jack arched an eyebrow at her, “Of course.”

Luka held his fingers, throwing yet another apologetic smile up at him.

“Thank you, and… I’m sorry!” Luka threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Jack’s waist and sending him back, surprised. He cried out as they fell toward the fountain, but instead of water, Luka and Jack fell through the vortex.

In a blink of an eye, Luka and Jack were falling through the air. Luka had her arms tightly around Jack’s waist, holding him close. She could feel his fear, his own palms holding her close, protecting her. Some tears ripped from her eyes, floating up in the sky as they fell.

In the next moment, they were safely on the ground, Kuribon materializing out of sparkles beside them. Remnants of glitter fell off their bodies, Jack lying on the grass with wide eyes as he stared at the sky, arms still holding Luka to his chest. His screaming had stopped.

“Jack, are you okay?” Luka quickly sat up, pulling out of Jack’s tight embrace to look down at his face. He blinked, his violet irises coming back into focus. He glanced around them, sitting up as well, his heart thumping powerfully in his chest. Even Luka could feel it. She felt so bad.

“Where… are we?”

“The Spirit World. I’m so so sorry, Jack! I should have told you we were coming here, but Kuribon insisted that I keep quiet about it!”

“Brri!” Kuribon jumped up, landing on Jack’s knee. He flinched, his eyes focusing on the Spirit like he had gone insane. Luka quickly grabbed his palm. She should have said something, should have warned him of what her ‘request’ actually meant.

“I know this doesn’t help, but Kuribon said bad Spirits were watching, and Ancient Fairy Dragon is wounded. She needs power—Burning Soul’s power to regain her strength. I should have told you more. I’m so sorry—”

Jack’s palm landed on her head, smoothing her hair and pausing her ramblings. She looked at his eyes, finding the scrutiny and anxiety gone. Only a smirk and confidence remained.

“It’s alright. Take me to this dragon. I’ll help in the best way I can.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m not _happy.”_ Jack lifted Luka off of him, getting to his feet and helping her to her own. Kuribon jumped at their side, squeals and chatter coming from it. “But I understand. Besides, Ancient Fairy Dragon has done a lot for us. It’s time I return the favor.”

Luka smiled, her arms coming around Jack’s hips in a tight hug. He patted her shoulder, but she could feel his adoration for her despite his standoffishness.

“Brri! Brri!” Kuribon jumped ahead, stopped, and called out to them. Luka could hear the specific words in her mind, Kuribon saying to follow to get to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

“Thank you, Jack.” Luka gave the blonde one more tight hug before she pulled back, smiling and laughing as she followed after Kuribon. Jack shook his head, but he followed as well. Burning Soul would give Ancient Fairy Dragon the power she needed. The power to send both Luka and Jack back to the Living World, as well. And the best part was Luka did not invite bad Spirits with them. She kept her secret, pulled Jack to help her and showed just how much she trusted him.

Glancing back at the older blonde, Luka smiled. Maybe she could live up to the name Ancient Fairy Dragon gave her: protector of the Spirit World. Especially with friends like Yusei, Crow, and Jack around.


	10. Polar Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 17 (JULY 23RD): POLAR OPPOSITES**   
>  _The modern-day story of light vs dark. A tale of contrasts. Ying-Yang. What two opposites do you want to showcase?_
> 
> For YGO 5Ds Month 2020. Some **Kingcrabshipping** for ya, and of course an appearance of Fake Jack Atlas.
> 
> RATED: T

_“Release me!”_

Jack struggled against the bonds that held his arms and legs to the chair. He rattled the wood, his skin burning from harshly rubbing against the leather restraints. Even his voice was scratchy from screaming so much, but he would not back down. No, not while this _fake_ paraded around as him.

“Heh. No one can hear you, Weakling.” His fake was projected on a screen before him, smiling deadly at the mirror. Somehow, a camera was embedded within the pupil of his copy. No one would know that he was capturing every moment mainly as a cruel antic to show how easily it was for the fake to incorporate himself into Jack’s life. And with a mirror, the copy could goad Jack on with a smile alone.

“How dare you take my face? When I find you I’ll—”

“Beat me up?” The fake stepped closer to the mirror. His pupils grew smaller, sharpening the image as the lens of the camera righted itself. Haunting and dull violet eyes raked over his own body. Showing Jack just how much they looked alike. How much it was impossible for the others to know the difference.

Jack gripped the arms of the chair hard, fingers and knuckles whitening.

His fake wore their regular outfit, flaring coat and all. Every part of him looked just like Jack, but there were subtle differences that he could see. His clothes had taken on a darker stain, grey instead of pristine white. His eyes had a slight red hue and they were lifeless and dull, metallic and without a soul. Just under the skin of his eyes were strange marks, defining his cheeks and making his dull irises stand out more. All of these traits were subtle, and only someone who knew Jack intimately might catch them.

Jack knew himself, scrutinized himself day in and day out. So these differences were like sounding alarms that he believed everyone should have seen.

When the fake had first entered their home, Jack had expected Crow to instantly know, to put up his guard. But the redhead had simply asked the fake if he found a job yet, and with confidence, his alter ego had responded that kings didn’t need jobs. It had spurned Crow toward rage and made him walk away. He had remained none the wiser that Jack was not who he was.

Okay, fine. Crow could be a block head. He could see his brother being unable to look passed the disguise, but Yusei should have been a different story. _Should have._ But he wasn’t. Instead, Yusei greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a holding of his hand. The fake had been surprised, but recovered quick enough to make Jack’s skin crawl. He had kissed Yusei on the lips, had monopolized him before mirrors to make sure Jack saw _everything._

It broke his damn heart.

“You can barely escape that mind prison. You’ve lost your strength and now your friends. Oh, and lover. I wasn’t informed of that little surprise. But a King always needs his partner, his knight to fight his battles. And a queen to throw his riches at.” The fake outlined his lips, popping them at the mirror before smirking once more. His camera-like eyes sharped again, bringing Jack’s view into focus once more.

Jack growled. He pulled at his restraints, ignoring the pain as he harshly used his strength to tear forward. They groaned at his movements, pulling at their wits end. If he just pushed a bit more, he could snap them and make his escape. And then he really would beat the shit out of this fake.

“Jack, are you alright?”

Frozen, Jack was pulled back into the restraints hold as he stared wide-eyed at the screen. The fake continued to smirk at the mirror, allowing Jack to witness Yusei come into the room and walk toward his alter ego without a worry.

Yusei saddled up to the fake’s side, producing a smile that only Jack had been allowed to see. One of those soft ones that were so full of love, it melted his heart. Tears stung Jack’s eyes.

_“Yusei! That’s not me! Yusei!”_

The fake ignored him while Yusei remained ignorant. Jack found himself staring into Yusei’s eyes, their faces drawing so close that he knew they were kissing. Jack pulled harshly at this bonds again, feeling one of the straps on his arm grow loose.

Yusei pulled back, a slight dullness within his eyes as he touched the fake’s cheeks, “You are cold.”

As Jack’s blood boiled, and his arm continued to tug at the leather strap, the fake laughed heartily.

“Not to worry, my dear. A King is resilient. Not weak, like a sniveling jester.” His alter ego glanced back at the mirror, eyes squinting as a biting grin shook Jack to the core. His arm shot out and snapped the restraint.

“I suppose so.” Yusei mumbled. Jack unlatched his other arm, and quickly undid the straps on his ankles. Glancing up, realizing he was wearing a strange headset, Jack paused as he found Yusei to be staring—no glaring—at the fake’s back.

“So what have you done with the true King? Where is Jack?”

His fake turned, facing Yusei full on. He could no longer tell what the copy was doing, what his emotions said on his face. But he could feel it. He could feel that cold, dark anger brewing at losing his edge.

 _“I’m here, Yusei. I’m coming back.”_ As Jack spoke, Yusei’s eyes widened before a smirk graced his lips. Like a light filling up his darkness, Jack couldn’t stop that single tear that slid down his cheek,

“Good. Come back to me soon, my love. As for you—” Yusei’s eyes changed again, no longer looking passed the camera lens in the fake’s eyes, but looking directly at the fake itself, “—we have a conversation to attend too. You’ll tell me exactly what you are after, and when Jack returns, I will let him personally enact his revenge.”

His alter ego growled. Jack lifted the headset off his eyes, the dark room disappearing. Instead, Jack found himself inside a cave, his Wheel of Fortune lying a few feet back. His arms and legs really had been tied down as he had seen in the headset, but as to where he really was, Jack had no clue.

Quickly, he chucked the headset off to the side and ran toward his duel runner. Wiping his cheek, he quickly revved her engines, and made her ready to fly. His light was in need of help from a king who’d lost his way.

Only to regain it once more through love.


	11. Heart of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 18 (JULY 24TH): HEART OF THE DRAGON**   
>  _Envoy of love and justice! This energetic machinist has as big of a punch as his heart! Today is all about Rua/Leo! ___
> 
> __(I know, I spell his name with an L, but whatever subbing version I watched did it like that for a very long time, so it's stuck lol)_ _
> 
> __This story is also made from the Scramble Game on the YGO Collab Server I am a part of. We are given a prompt (this one: _A child writes about a fantasy world and one night is transported there. They have until dawn to find a way out._ ) and have to create something within 10 - 15 minutes. So this is where Lua's story came from <3_ _
> 
> __Rated: T_ _

“Woah!”

Lua cried out, his arms waving back and forth as he tried to make himself like a bird and fly. He and his sister were tumbling down toward the Spirit World, the very one that Luka always travelled to in her dreams. But they weren’t dreaming this time. No, they were fully awake and plummeting straight toward the ground in a sudden rush.

Lua was terrified.

“Lua!”

Twisting in the air, he found Luka by his side, falling with him. She stared at the ground in fear, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes. So falling wasn’t a normal occurrence for her either.

“Luka! Hold on!” Like a fish, Lua swam across the air until he and Luka could reach for each other. They locked fingers, falling and watching as the ground came up closer and closer. He quickly looked to his sister, his teeth biting his lip. He was scared. Really really scared, but he had to be strong for her!

“Look at me!”

Luka did, tears flying upward. Forcing a smile on his face, Lua tightened their fingers together. He made sure he grinned and that he was so full of confidence, Luka couldn’t question it.

“It’s gonna be okay!”

Luka studied his face. He could see her fears and her trusts all within her bright eyes. Slowly, she nodded, more tears flying upward.

“Okay!”

Lua pulled his sister forward, pressing their foreheads together as they continued to fly down toward the ground. Luka closed her eyes, her hands trembling against his own. He was no better, choosing to also shut his view. They were going to fall and splat on the ground, but at least they would do it together.

It was strange that an average notebook had caused all this trouble. Lua and Luka had thought it was beautiful with its leather binding and vine-like etchings. Lua had been the first to add a small story into the book. Something about a fantasy world where a knight and princess were to battle the evil Orc King with their powerful steeds at their side. They had until dawn to defeat him, else darkness overtake the land.

Luka had added to it, something about making sure none of the townsfolk were harmed and that the knight and princess were young children with strange markings on their arms. She’d laughed, saying the princess was the claw of the kingdom, holding them together while the knight was the heart.

Lua remembered saying something about that being the opposite of most stories. Luka had remarked saying that their story wasn’t average.

And with those words, the book shuddered through pages and created a vacuum, sucking the siblings within and hurtling them toward their falling doom.

With all of their adventures, all of the trials they had faced, Lua had never thought splatting on the ground would be his end. Rather, he imagined he’d fight some dark force like the Dark Signers, die again at the hands of a man like Aporia, or even crash his D-wheel in a horrifying accident. Not something so mundane.

He locked his fingers tight on Luka’s. The end was here.

“Luka! Lua!”

His air was pulled from him as he bounced against something both soft and firm. Luka mimicked his gasp, both of them opening their eyes and finding themselves suspended within the air. Glancing down, Lua cheered. Lifestream Dragon had appeared at just the nick of time, catching both of the siblings only a few meters before death.

“Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Flapping her translucent wings before them, Luka’s ace monster regarded them with a motherly adoration. One where she was happy to find her companions well and safe. At his side, Luka squeezed his fingers while she waved. He smiled at her, then at his own ace dragon. He pat Lifestream Dragon on the head, feeling tears gather behind the back of his eyes.

“Thank you, Lifestream Dragon!” The dragon released a cry, an answer to his tears. Sitting up, Lua quickly wiped his cheeks, letting his grin make them sore instead. His heart was pounding, but no longer with fear of their demise. Rather, he was elated at the adventure they had dreamt up. It was obvious what the book had wanted from them. It wanted them to complete their story.

“Well, _Princess._ Ready to take on the Orc King?” Lua held his hand up like he was wielding a sword. Glitter and magic formed until he was indeed holding a weapon. He hooped and hollered. This was just like a dream!

“Only if we do it together.” Luka tightened her hold on Lua’s palm. He smiled, lowering the weapon and staring directly into his sister’s eyes, giving her all the confidence he had.

“Of course! No one can stop us, not when we fight together!” Luka giggled. Lua smiled. Yeah, they had until dawn to escape this strange world they’d entered, but he knew they could do it. With Lifestream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, they had all the power they could ever need. Plus their bond was stronger than anything else in the world. Fueled by friendship and by sibling trust, Lua would do all he could to protect his sister and get them free.

But he’d have fun along the way, too.


	12. If I Had Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 19 (JULY 25TH): FLEX YOUR CANON**   
>  _We all have our different headcanons about the characters or story. What are yours? It can be anything from changing canon to implementing your own ideas!_
> 
> ⚠️⚠️SPOILERS!!⚠️⚠️
> 
> This little idea came from when Fake Jack and regular Jack fought. Crow was devastated but the show just sort of continued without a hitch. Of course! Illiaster got what they wanted, and the 5Ds crew defeated the evil doer. So this little drabble came from the idea of the aftermath, the part we didn’t see. 
> 
> There is a smidge of Kingcrabshipping if you squint
> 
> RATED: T (for language)

“Jack, quit actin’ like a baby!”

“Why don’t you just shut up?”

“Oh, real mature!”

“Hmph!” Jack turned his back to Crow, arms crossing over his chest while his nose stuck up in the air. His coat flared dramatically around him, something Yusei didn’t think was possible but somehow still happened.

“Why are ya such a pain? Jus’ listen ta us ‘fore ya do somethin’ stupid like kill yerself!” Crow glared at Jack’s back, his fists tight at his side as he growled. He was a bit more animated than normal, really ticked off by Jack’s antics. Well, it was not like Yusei was particularly happy either.

Jack had taken Wheel of Fortune out and had been gone all day. He had not said a word to anyone, and normally it would not have been such a problem except that only a week ago, the fake Jack had ‘killed’ him. Now, there was no telling who was after Jack or what their intentions were. They all agreed to tell each other where they were heading and for how long. A precaution to keep them all alive.

“I’m not a child.” Jack spoke through gritted teeth, his shoulders tight.

“No? Then why do ya act like it? Jus’ be an adult ’n fuckin’ tell us where yer goin’! What if ya run inta another fake, huh? Ya think Yusei or I are gonna bail ya out?”

Jack growled, throwing a dangerous look over his shoulder at the smaller redhead, “I’m the one who bailed _you_ out! I defeated that fake and I’ll do it again!”

“Jack, I thought ya _died!_ Like fer real! Really, really dead! So quit bein’ an asshole ’n jus’ care about yer own wellbeing fer five minutes!” Crow’s eyes had shut with how intensely he felt. Yusei swallowed, watching as Crow’s shoulder shook and his teeth ground together. Even Jack turned around fully, his anger faded.

Crow had been hit the hardest by Jack’s supposed death. When they found the broken highway and the card he had refused to use at first lying on the rocky shores, there was no doubt in their mind that Jack had perished. Even Yusei had mourned, his heart ripped in two. But he had to be there for Crow, keeping him strong and finding his killer. In the end, Jack returned to them.

“What would you have done… if I didn’t come back?” Jack’s voice was quiet, his shoulder slumped as he glared into some corner of the garage.

“I woulda killed him, Jack. I woulda scoured the whole City ’til I found that fake ’n I woulda made him pay.” Crow seemed to calm down too, watching Jack as he fully let his shoulders drop.

With a quick turn and another dramatic swish of his coat, Jack went back to Wheel of Fortune. He got on her seat and put his helmet on. He glared at Yusei and Crow, his lips tight,

“I’m going to Martha’s. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll… call.” And then Jack revved out of the garage.

Glancing at one another, Yusei and Crow both released a sigh. Even though Jack ran off once again, they at least had an understanding of where he was going.

It was a start.


	13. It's Not Your Time Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 21 (JULY 27TH). SPIN THE WHEEL, THROW A DART**   
>  _Story tropes! This could be anything from a day on the beach, a sleepover episode, or anything in between! What trope do you wish to see in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds?_
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write a wingfic. So the trope I choose is that, for, of course, Kingcrabshipping.
> 
> **RATED: M**
> 
> **WARNINGS: Major Character Death.**

“Yusei!”

Everything hurt. His back, his arms, his legs, and his neck. Damn, Yusei had crashed his D-wheel before, but never this painfully. Jack did it often, worrying him to no end when he would see blood dripping down his forehead. But each time Jack crashed, he got right back up. He might have been delirious and a bit out of sorts, sometimes a banged up leg or arm included, but he was usually fine. There were even times when Jack would complain about back pain, but again, he was good to get right back on (if his runner was not so damaged).

Groaning, he tried to lift his arm. It must have been trapped under his runner for he could not move it. It was also sticky, really sticky under him. Like velcro. Yusei knew that attempting to pull his arm upward without some sort of leverage would be impossible.

“Yusei! Stay with me!”

Blinking, Yusei felt something heavy lift off his thighs. So his runner really was trapping him, but not his arm. Weird. Everything was starting to pulse and go numb. He barely felt Jack’s arm slide under his shoulders, lifting him to rest against his lap and shoulder.

Jack was warm. Yusei, for some odd reason, was starting to feel really cold. A searing hand pet his cheeks, brushing his hair aside and leaving sticky residue behind. As Jack’s fingers came up, red covered his palm and digits. Yusei focused on the color, trying to remember when Jack had crashed. He was wounded. He had to get him some first aid.

“Say something, Yusei! Please.” Jack’s face hovered near his. Yusei was frightening him, and he hated seeing Jack so distraught. He opened his mouth, ready to tell him that everything was fine. That he was going to get Jack some first aid and that he would fix the runners when he was a bit less sore. Though his pains were already going numb. However, as the words tried to come out, his tongue seemed to flatten, blocking them and leaving them to be swallowed in his throat.

Yusei shifted, or tried to. His back was really sticky and uncomfortable, and his head was sort of pulsing with the strange numbness.

Lightning caught Yusei’s eyes. Over Jack’s shoulder, he watched as a strange vortex high up in the sky formed. Clouds twisted together creating a tunnel of lightning, darkness and shadows. At the center and deep within was a bright glow like the sun, having a blueish hue to it. It was… really pretty. And really strange.

Yusei had a great urge to reach out toward the vortex. Like if his arms obeyed him, a hand would come reaching down to pull him up. Up into some sort of soft glow to be judged and told everything was going to be alright. If his arms were not so sluggish, he would lift them. He would reach for that hand that seemed to be calling out to him. Instead, his fingers twitched in the puddle below.

“Yusei.”

He blinked. Like being pulled from hypnosis, Yusei found himself crashing back to Earth as if his soul had begun to go toward the vortex. He could feel Jack’s arms around him as pressure. He could smell Jack’s scent—masculine, gritty, and like coffee. It was delicious, and it made Yusei’s pupils grow bigger as he flicked his eyes toward Jack’s face.

The blonde had pulled back a bit, allowing Yusei to see his face fully as well as his shoulders. He was glowing in the light, the vortex crashing high above him. His hair seemed to move in a soft wind, earrings chiming in a pulsing rhythm. His gold hair was really pretty in the light, like a halo. His violet eyes were shining.

Yusei found some sort of strength to bring his palm up and touch Jack’s cheek. Jack instantly cupped his own palm on top, leaning into his hand. Tears were collected at the corner of Jack’s eyes. He wanted to ask why he was crying. Wanted to ask him why he seemed so sad.

His tongue continued to block his words. His eyes seemed to grow wider, pupils creating hallucinations as he stared longer at Jack’s pretty face. Over his shoulders, like a curtain of soft light, Jack had pristine white wings that extended out. They blocked his view of the vortex, casting a soft shadow over Yusei’s body.

His strength seemed to grow, his palm abandoning Jack’s cheek to reach out toward a wing that extended down to him. His fingers delicately touched the feathers, leading up to the meatier frame. Jack’s wings fluttered at his touch, seeming to have never been caressed. Well, of course Yusei would hallucinate that.

They were soft. Each feather felt like they would melt in his fingertips, and each twitch made Yusei’s heart thump in his chest. Jack’s violet eyes watched him, seeming to glow while the vortex high above crashed with thunder. Jack turned his head upward, his earrings clinking and releasing a melodic chime.

Everything about Jack was ethereal. Too unreal. Yusei had to be dying.

“You’re… beaut…iful…” Yusei choked, his throat scratchy and his body regaining its soreness. But it was true. The longer he stared at Jack, the more he seemed to shine and glow and make him feel at ease.

Jack turned back to him, wings curling around the two of them. They were clean and glowing when Yusei’s touch should have left some sort of dirt behind.

With his strength leaving him, Yusei let his hand drop back to Jack’s cheek. The blonde grabbed his palm again, holding it there like before. Like he had never moved in in the first place.

“Yusei, focus on me.”

Yusei expected his mirage of pretty wings to disappear. He expected to be lying in Jack’s arms, feeling numb once more instead of a growing pain from wounds he realized were now on his body. The blood belonging to only him. The vortex released another thunderous clap, but Jack ignored it. Those wings continued to cage Yusei from seeing or even feeling the pulse of the vortex. Like a protection. Like Jack was saving him.

Yusei’s eyes slowly closed. He was so tired, and Jack’s fingers tightened on his hand. He felt limp, but Jack held him and kept him close. A scowl and hardness enveloped his eyes, Jack’s lips opening and his arms tightening around Yusei’s body. As Yusei closed his eyes, he focused on those moving lips that seemed to speak but the words echoed within his mind, keeping him sane and at ease. He never wanted Jack’s voice to abandon him as he said,

_“It’s not your time yet.”_


	14. Jealous? I'm here now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 24 (JULY 30TH): WE’RE HERE TOO!**   
>  _Out of all the characters in the entire series, who do you feel is under-appreciated, or deserves more attention? Show us!_
> 
> From the point of view of Mikage Sagiri/Mina Simington! Huzzah! And also, because I'm too deep in this ship, I have included kingcrabshipping (with a ship with no name *sob*)
> 
> Rated M (for some sexual tones)

Leaning against the upper stadium railing, Mikage watched as Jack spoke with Yusei. Sitting upon his duel runner, he looked handsome in his tight white jumpsuit. It clung to his muscles firmly, moving with them as he breathed. A confident smirk parted his lips, the skin a light pink and shining. Mikage had always thought of Jack as an endearing man, his bravado and grace catching all eyes, including hers.

She smiled warmly. Her thoughts travelled back to the day she met the former king. Godwin had assigned her as his personal assistant. Really just a babysitting career to make sure Jack didn’t get into trouble. And she had been allured by his poise and confidence, never wondering where exactly he came from and why he held such a prestigious title. Now, she knew it was Satellite, and that Jack had been running away from his past. She hadn’t put the pieces together until far more recently, realizing that the sag and tension within his shoulders had been the burdens he’d carried. Rather, when she was his assistant, her fingers had itched to smooth those tensions away. Make him feel anew.

She wasn’t the one meant for that, though.

Jack laughed. It wasn’t his Kingly one that mocked and prodded, nor was it the fake one that hid his anguish and rage. Rather, it was genuine, light, and full of loving mirth. Her smile grew, eyes sliding from Jack’s bright face to the reasons of his affections: Yusei Fudo.

Yusei had captured Jack’s heart well before he came to the City, but it was far more obvious once he’d entered the king’s range. The tensions she had wanted to smooth so badly were coming undone on their own. His eyes that held disdain and anguish were turned toward the former trash pile of a town across the waters. After their initial duel, Jack wouldn’t stop asking questions as to Yusei’s whereabouts. He’d become so enthralled by the _‘Satellite scum’_ that he ran off on his duel runner more times than she could stop. Not that she ever could stop him. Jack was a force to be reckoned with, his strength far overpowering hers. She still wondered to this day if Godwin’s reasons for making her Jack’s assistant was in some way a love spell. Maybe he thought if Jack fell in love with her, he’d remain obedient. In either case, neither she nor Godwin had expected Jack’s attachment to Yusei to be so great.

“A King protects his queen, Yusei.”

Mikage blinked herself out of her memories, gazing back down at Jack and Yusei on the duel running track. Her former affection reached out and took Yusei’s hand in his own, leaning over the back of his palm and pressed a gentle kiss on the glove. Like a prince charming his damsel. That sharp smile peered up at Yusei. She could only imagine what the new king was feeling. If it had been her, her heart would have been bursting from her chest.

“Should I be jealous?”

Behind her, Carly grinned as she came up the stairwell. Without stopping, she pressed herself snug against Mikage’s side, leaning on the railing as well and glancing down at the lovebirds.

“I mean… are you? It’s perfect revenge for all the times you made me jealous.”

“Ha! But you have to admit, my actions spurned on this.” Carly giggled, leaning close and pressing her lips forward. Mikage met her halfway. A gentle kiss passed between the two of them, one filled with adoration and love.

Yes, Mikage had learned after years of Carly’s meddling in Jack’s affairs that she had a crush on Mikage herself. Something about the first time meeting, their lightning strikes for Jack’s attention making Carly’s heart burst.

She still couldn’t believe in how well that plan of hers worked.

All the times Carly had wrapped her arms around Jack, pressed her breasts against his body and practically side humped him, she’d grown so heated and embarrassed. She had thought it was for Jack, wanting to be the one to do those things to him. But those thoughts didn't sit well with her. Jack wasn't a stripper pole, and his neutral expression sat heavily within her gut. No, rather, she found later, that she was jealous _of_ Jack. She wanted Carly pressed against her side, holding her and comparing their bodies. Leading to those lewd things that still put steam and fire in her head.

Carly had finally broke the camels back when she’d intentionally grabbed Jack’s ass. Mikage saw red, her hands grabbing Carly's and placing those palms on her own rear end. It was a strange and out of no where reaction, one that had embarrassed her for days. If she had been so smitten with Jack, she would have put her hands on him instead. But no, she chose to have Carly touch her which left her heart racing and her head faint. Going home, she'd found out later that Jack and Carly celebrated for the reporter's victory.

“Hehe, they are so cute though, aren’t they?”

Mikage followed Carly’s gaze, looking back at Jack and Yusei. At some point, Yusei had turned the tables on Jack and was sitting on his duel runner with Jack in his lap. Jack’s face was red, his arms around Yusei’s shoulders and a heated glare thrown at Crow who was laughing at his expense.

He looked really happy.

Yusei caught her gaze. He smiled at her, winking in her direction. Mikage returned the smile, watching as Yusei turned Jack’s head toward him, their lips pressing in an intimate kiss, effectively cutting off whatever threat Jack was throwing at Crow.

She switched her gaze to her own affection. Carly giggled, pulling out his camera and snapping shots of the two lovebird kings. Not because she was envious, but because she genuinely cared for Jack’s happiness. It was why they were great friends. Friends Mikage had wished she could have been with Jack, but found she was a better resource instead.

“Not as cute as us.” Mikage reached forward, performing the same task as Yusei. Her fingers delicately held the point of Carly’s chin, turning her head and pressing her face against the reporter's. Carly abandoned her camera, letting it catch on the straps around her neck, her arms coming around Mikage’s waist as she pulled her in for a deeper kiss. It melted the world around them, letting Mikage’s cheeks tinge with a blush and a swirl of bubbly happiness in her gut.

In all honesty, Mikage was glad Jack had broken her heart. For without that, could she have ever allowed Carly to pick up the pieces and show her what she truly wanted? What she truly needed? Most likely not. And Mikage couldn’t imagine the unhappiness she would have had in not finding out.


End file.
